That One Word
by Stealing Soul
Summary: New summary: she was knew, he was an outcast, what happends when these two need eache other for a play, would love bloom durring the play or is it all just an act? KankuroOC


Ok people, this is my first frantic, so don't go all Flames at me. So any way, this is a story I came up with when I was ridding in the car to McDonalds. Enjooh and i hate that, when your read you have to look at single spavce lines, so i made it double, hope you don't mind.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

" talking"

'Thinking'

\point ofview changes/

* * *

The cloudy and gray day went firm good to perfectly unreal. Your parents wanted to move, again, and so here you are in your new 

home. Your home was more like a manor, in fact it was. The halls were al tile and the stare cases were lined with a red carpet. As you

walked down the hall there were maids putting up pictures of your entire family. Your parents told you to chose a room, it was kind of

imposible because there were four wings and in those four wings, were at least twent or so rooms. Each room had its own theme, and

that them was all over that cretin wing (like the south wing had the color blue, all the rooms had two to four shades of that color). As

you reached the end of the west wing, you found that there was onset of double doors, and those double doors were exquisite. There

was carving of people in a battle. The weaponry was painted silver and the people were clothed all black. You went to touch one of

the weapons and found out that they were real. 'Amazing,' you thought 'this room must have be the master's bed room.' Slowly

and steadily you opened the door and found it decorated in all black, silver and gold. 'Defiantly was the master's bedroom. The king

size bed was sitting in the middle of the bedroom, the book shelves were filed with books and everything. The dresser was beautifully

carved and there were two more doors. You opened the door that was near the dresser. 'typical, a walk in closet' you thought. As

you walked out your mother came in holding hands with your father. "Wow, you sure chose a room." She smiled at you. You smiled

back. Your mother was actually your step mom, she married you father two weeks ago and now you had a younger sibling. He was

cute, 3 feet 4 inches he stood, he was only six, but the cutes and non- annoying six year old. Your biological father walked in and said

that you would start school tomorrow and that a maid will have you up and dressed in the uniform. 'Uniformed school, this sucks'.

You went to the door you haven't explored and found out it led strait to a hot springs (yup, that's right people, you're a rich bitch

(don't worry your not one of those snobby people types), lets just say your parents a workaholics) ' I could live with this' you state.

"Ma'am, I think it's time you went to sleep" a maid came in with a night gown. You just nod and change. As you clime into your new

bed you wonder what's it going to be like in school, 'will I get friends the first day, Will I even fit it, I wonder what they teach at that

school,oh i have to find out the name of the school tomorrow.' Little did you know, that chaos a waits for you in the halls. Or what

your were in store for, cause the school was ready for you and you, you weren't ready for them.

**\next**** day/**

"My lady, time to get up." a maid coxed you to a wake. You look at the clock 6:30 am it read. "Why do early?" you asked her.

"Because school stars early, that's why" she said dragging you out of bed and taking your night gown off. You put on your school

Uniform. It was one of those sailor uniforms, 'man do I hate this school already' you sate. The uniform was a mini blue skirt and a blue

Sailor top. It matched your blue eyes and made them stand out more. You put on a little blush, mascara and some blue eye shadow.

As you walked from the west wing you met your younger brother. "hay sis, your up early and nice uniform" he said smiling, taking

your hand and leading you to the breakfast room. " yeah, school starts early and I also want to be there early so I can get a head start,

and the uniform is way to…" you replied but was cut off, when your step mom appeared in front of you "your late." She stated. (She

was always mean to you, course in front of your father she was the sweetest thing in the world) "What ever you old hag" you hissed

back. "Don't use that tone with me young lady, you're just lucky that your father when to work, or you'll have one big burse on your

buns hun." She hissed right back. "What ever you ho, I'm going to school" you state waling a way. The driver was waiting patiently

out side for you. "Good morning Mrs. Hatami" she said smiling at you "fighting with your mother again?" he asked you shook you

head and he just laughed as you got into the car. "You two are going to be the death of each other or both of you would just go

completely syco." She stated. Other than your brother, the driver, Rick, was the only other person who really got to know you, sure

you had a couple of friends, but they didn't know your secrets like Rick did. Rick drove you to school since you were in preschool

and he made the car rides more pleasurable. "well are you excited for your new school or are you thinking twice?" he asked. You're

were home schooled for a couple of years, and so this made you anxious. "no second thoughts Rick, I'm going to school, I don't

want to be near that ho at all. I hope she gets a job soon." You state "she does, it's going to start tomorrow, so you wont see her at

all except dinner, so you can have friends over if you want, no ones going to be home oh, and let me give you a key to the house." He

handed you a golden key, "now don't you be loosing that you hear me? I can't pick you up to day so be good, ya hear me?" he

asked "yes" you answered giggling. Rick always made you smile or laugh, he was one of those, I can make anyone have a good day,

kind of guys. "Thanks you say" as he pulled up near the school. The name was written on to the wall of the school Ninja High "off

you go and have a good day" he said as you stepped out. "Thanks again Rick" you smiled at him and made your way to the office.

You made your way to the office; the halls were painted white on top and wood near the bottom. You reached a door that said main

office 'I winder were the main office is?' you think sarcastically. You touched the door handle and it just creaked open, the lady at the

desk looked and smiled, "you're a new face, you must me Mrs. Hatomi" she said. You just shook your head. "Here's you program,

can you sit over there? Your guide isn't at school yet and…" she trailed off, when a girl with pink hair came in. "Good morning

Sakura, your just in time, Mrs. Hatomi is here, why don't you start the tore? " she said pointing to you. The pink haired girl skipped

over, that's right she skipped over to you and smiles. "hi, my names Sakura H" she started to say. "I know" you state. She just

looked at you wiredly and then told you to fallow. "I wana see your schedule." Sakura took it from you with out you answering.

"Sweet, we have all our classis together, that means you can meat all my friends" she smiled. "Hay forehead girl, where's my

Sasuke?" was yelled out of no where. "He's not you pig." Sakura yelled at a blond haired girl. "Oh, and you are?" the blond girl

asked. "Hatomi, Yufu Shizuko, and you?" you asked while bowing slightly "Every one calls me Ino" she said. "Ino-pig" Sakura

stated "we in the middle of the tore right now, go bother some one else with your wild fantasies about my Boy friend" "she's right

Ino, you should bother someone else, cause I want nothing to do with you." A male's voice cut through the tension. Ino just humped

and went away. "Sorry about her, she's jalousie because I'm going-"she started to say "I really don't care, what I want is that I get

to class on time and I know where I'm going" you stated coldly. She was silent for a second or two "oh, I'm sorry I got so caught up

in the fight, I for got about the tore." She smiled wearily. "Sasuke-kun would you like to walk with us?" she asked pleadingly to the

boy next to her. He just sighed and shook his head, which made her squeal and then start to walk off with him, holding hands. 'Ugh,

PDA (public display of affection) how gross' you thought scowling. "Are you coming or you going to stand there all day and scowl at

us? " Sasuke asked. You just glared at him and caught up. You slowly mad your way to class after the tore, the first subject was

Health, that's right, you had health in the morning with Sakura, Sasuke and Ino so far. 'Why the grossesed subject first?' you

thought. "This year in health we're doing child study, it's the coolest thing, in stead of sitting on our buts and taking gross notes, we're

learning how to taking care of children. Isn't that cool?" Ino asked you. "…" you just were silent. "You don't think so?" she asked

"I already know how to take care of a child" you state. Which made your new friends stare at you like 0.0 "you had a child Ino

shrieked when you entered the classroom, which made every one stare at you. "NO DUMB ASS, I TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE

BROTHER." you hiss out angrily and then regain you cool demeanor. "Class take your seats, oh I almost for got, we have a new

student in our class." The teacher said and motioned you to come up to the front.

\later into the class/

"Class to day we are starting a project, this project will be done in partners." He stopped for a moment to realize that there was a

hand up. "yes, Ino?" "Is this the Child Study project?" she asked "why yes, you heard of it?" Iruka asked (sorry forgot to mention

that yu already knew the teachers name). "yeah, my friend at another school is doing this too." She said shyly, realizing that she was

the only one who new about this project. "ok, I'm giving you a note, this note will have to be sind by your parents and you. Thank you

and have a good day." He smiled and then the bell rang. The rest of the day was univent full. The only goo thing tat came out of the

day was during lunch.

You weren't paying attention to the conversation that Hinta and Sakura were having, you were eating you lunch which was one of 

those box lunches,(sorry forgot what it was called) when I boy with really big bushy eyebrows came up to the table the girls were s

itting at and started to talk to sakura, corse Sakura just yelled back. There were other boys with him. They were just staring at you,

when the bushy eye brow kid looked down he stumble back 'weird kid' you thought. "Oh, my god, you're beautiful" he stated with

harts in his eyes. "Lee, leave her alone, can't you tell your scaring her with your eyebrows?" Sakura asked. "Scared" you repeated.

"Well I can't help but stare." Lee answered. All the boys behind him sweat dropped. "Here we go again" one boy said. Lee just

cept staring at you and you just kept staring at your food. "What?" you asked coldly looking at you. "nothing.."he stated blushing.

"you have very blue eyes." Hinta said. "thanks" you say and smile at her. Lee does one of those upward whooshes with a face like

0o0. "She's even more beautiful when she smiles." He yells out loud. You were getting really annoyed with his drooling and gawking

at you. Unfortunately for him and Hinta, today's lunch had mashed potatos. You stood up which made every one's eyes fall on you.

You grabbed Lee'

S head and thrust him into Hintas lunch tray, striate into the mashed potatoes and gravy. Every ones like 0.0 (or bigger) "just shut up,

your making my ears bleed." (haru's line.) you say. The poor knocked out lee slid off the table and hit the floor. "Anyone else?" you

say. Everyone shakes there head no. "good, cause if he starts to ramble again I will personally kill him" you sit down and start eating

again.

It was finally the end of the day, and Lee wouldn't leave you alone, the boys were laughing at you, and the girls kept telling you that you had a BF.

"Lee could you stop fallowing me?" you asked walking to the front of the school.

"I can't your like hunny and I'm the bee." He said "well make like a bee and buzz off." You say.

"Mrs. Hatomi," you heard a Rick's voice behind you. Everyone stops and looks at him. "Rick, I thought you couldn't pick me up to day?" you asked quite surprised that he even went out in public; he usually stays in the car.

"Oh, change of plans, your mother and father will be away, for about two weeks, so if you want to have your friends come over that is ok." He said smiling.

"Um, Shizuko…who's that?" Sakura asked.

"He's my friend and driver, why?" you asked turning around and found everyone even Lee staring at him. "He's the nicest person I have, the exception of my little brother, at home, do you guys wanna hang out at my house?" you asked, the questions was directed at the girls but you let the boys come too if they wanted to go.

"Where do you live?" Lee asked admiring the limo.

"Um, about six blocks away," you point at the direction you were going, " but I still have no clue what number it is, I don't think it even has a number"

"It does dearly, its number six" Rick voice poked through to the back. You were all to busy talking and laughing that you never acknowledged that you were home, until Rick opened the door and told you that you were home.

"well be right there" you answered putting your self in front of the door so no one can come out "we have some rules in the house that I think you should fallow" you said your voice turning more serous witch caused everyone to stop goofing around.

"what are they" Ino and sakura asked at the same time only to start glaring at each other.

"1) no messing things up, unless your told other wise, 2) do not order or slam into the maids, 3)have fun and don't run and jump on the beds." You say sternly.

Ino and Sakura smiled. "okay!" You nodded. "good. Now…..what should we do?" Sakura blinked. "um…fight?" "In the house!" 

She laughed. "well why not?" You sighed. "One, my mother would kill me…two, my FATHER would kill me, and three…well…you

just don't fight in the house." She tilted her head at you. "wha?" You twitched slightly. Ino sighed. "I'm going to get something to

eat…that okay with you..?" You nodded, and blinked slightly at the way Sakura smiled at you. "um…?" She grinned. "so can we

fight?" "I just said no! not only that, but I gave you a list of reasons why!" She stepped up to you. "so would you say that you're…

turning down a challenge..?" you flinched. Never, in your whole entire life, had you turned down a challenge, especially not one as

upfront as this. You smirked. "fine. Ill take you on." As you got into position, Sakura smiled. "that's what I like to hear.." As you

were about to lunge at her, Ino stepped in front of you. "let me handle this, Hatomi…ill take care of her." Sakura growled. "we were

about to fight! Why do you have to interrupt us! Instead of stealing my fights, and my men, why don't you—" "YOUR men! Excuse

me! Sasuke is MINE!" "no, hes MINE! Always is, always has been, and always will be MINE!" Ino lunged at her. "you idiot!

Sasuke obviously likes ME best!" "liar! No one knows Sasuke like I do!" "oh yeah!" you sat there, blinking, trying to decide how to

end this. They were tearing the room to pieces. You thanked the lord that your parents weren't home, because if they were, you

would—" Shizuko Yufu Hatomi! What are you doing!" the fighting ceased, and you turned around. "uh oh…"

you said, you new that voice anywhere….the ho was back.

"what the hell… why are all these kids doing at my house…" you mother started before you interrupted. " It's not you house you ho…it's Fathers, and there aloud to be here, that's why" you said pointing at Sakura and Ino.

"hi, kids, I'm the lady of the house." You step mother replied, before anyone can say anything you jumped in.

"you are the Whore of the house, not the lady, I'm the lady of the house by birth." You state proudly. "and shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came to drop your brother off." She hissed back and walked away.

"Um….what was that all about?" Lee asked. "That was my step mom, we don't get along…thankfully she has work every day, oh

and this is my step brot-"you never got to finish you sentence when all of the girls rush over and go "aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww."

Your brother starts to go fanatical out because he's surrounded my crazy girls.His blood stopping, toe curling scream last for thirty

seconds before everyone steps away. " nice going girls, you scared the kid senseless" Sasuke's voice reaches your ears. "Sis…"

you hear, all of sudden you have a body throne at you with tears in his eyes. "There, there, they won't hurt you…" you speak calmly.

Then you look at the girls glaring at them" won't you?" you asked. They just shook there heads. After meeting your step mom and

bro, you and your friends when to your room, or more like trying to find your room, because you still have no clue were your going.

"So… how big is your room?" Sakura asked.

"pretty big... I think it used be a master bedroom" you state, while turning the corner. "oh, this is the west wing…." You trailed off.

"Yeah so?" Ino asked

"no, no, this is where my room is located…see those double doors?' you pointed to them "that's my room, oh and don't touch the

door, you'll cut yourself."

"The last one there sleeps on the floor" Sakura shouts and everyone bolts to the door. As you walked in you saw the girls jumping on

your bed and the boys looking around.

"do you realize, that you all just broken two rules?" you say angrily. Everyone stops and stares at you. "Rule number one, NO

RUNNING IN THE HALLS, rule number two, NO JUMPING ON THE BEDS" all the girls get off your bed and apologias.

Everyone stares at you "what? Have I grown to heads or something?" you asked. Sakura points to you, 'oh I get it, someone's

behind me' you turn around and find a maid looking at you and then at the bed. "no, I didn't do that…" you sigh. The maid made her

way to the bed and started fixing it. "now, since that's over, lets go to the dinning room and have a snack or something." You say

while leaving them all to stare at your back.

\\ Later that day after a few casings of sugar/

Holly cow, I didn't know that you guys were such pigs and got a sugar high after the first pixy stick." Your brother said. You agreed

with him, you had five crazy people running around your house. You know what, I think you should get going home, cause if you don't

my father is going to be mad at me for letting people inside the house with out him meeting them first." You utter "well of course I will

be mad…" some one cheerlessly behind you.

* * *

Review, and no flames, you'll eventually meetKankuro. hopfully in the next chapter. yay. 

yay, kankuro, i dont even know who that is! and my lack of punctuation is intended, so no comments on that, please...and to answer Finalsoul's question, stating "how could you not (know who he is)" i would like to say that i have only seen about seven episodes of naruto in my lifetime...im a devoted fullmetal alchemist fan snuggles ed a fan with benefits XD

Fianlsoul here, Sumi why don't you watch the top anime in japan? who in thier tright mind(if you an anime fanatic) wouldn't watch naruto... plus he's smexy.

yes, well...by supporting that show, and i do like it, i would be discouraging the show Fullmetal Alchemist...and besides, why give it up when i can have this? motions to edward i heighten his self-esteem! im even shorter than he is

Well, i don't care, for all those kankuro fangirls (and Itachi) you can stab her.

o.o no! no! huggles eri look! i have a child! pushes her into ed's arms you can't stab the parent of such an adorable child!

(people she really doesn't have a child for all those peopel who thought something was wrong with my friend) Anywho... review!


End file.
